Take it off
by Sano
Summary: Sam goes shopping with Kurt and gets a lot more than he bargained for. Kum Hevans, PWP and smut


**Title: Take it off**

**Written by:** Sano

**Pairings:** Hevans

**Warnings:** Smut and PWP

**Ratings: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, if I did it wouldn't be fit for family TV.

**Summary: **Sam goes shopping with Kurt and gets a lot more than he bargained for.

**Author's notes:** Prompted by hihellohowdy from tumblr. This was written under the influence of iced tea and good ol' natured kum.

* * *

"Shhh! You have to be quiet or the store will kick us out!" Sam whispered as he covered Kurt's mouth to stifle his giggles with one hand.

"B-but, I c-can't! N-not when you're wearing t-those pants!" Kurt choked out while gesturing to the sinfully-tight leggings that he managed to get the blond into. They outline his ridiculous legs perfectly, but the effect it had paired with Sam's letterman jacket was hilarious.

Sam asked for his help to shop for new clothes and like a crack whore, Kurt brought him to the mall immediately after school.

Rolling his eyes, Sam effectively shut Kurt up by catching his lips with his own. The laughter died down immediately and the blond mentally patted himself on the back as the brunette wasted no time responding to his onslaught.

He pulled away and smiled at a furiously blushing Kurt and was about to grab his jeans to change when the countertenor suddenly ripped the jeans off his hands and pushed the blond into the only available chair inside the fitting room. Sam was about to offer a protest but Kurt suddenly placed a palm on the front of his leggings and squeezed gently. He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a groan of pleasure. Kurt raised mischievous eyes at him and squeezed again.

"Be quiet, Samuel." Sam swore that Kurt was a close kin of Satan or an Angel sent from the Heavens as the smaller boy started to peel off the leggings while kissing him almost brutally. Sam wanted to shout out Kurt's name because the boy's hands played with his cock as if he were playing the piano, all gentle and hitting just the right spots, but he couldn't. Unless he wanted to face mall security and have his ass shot off by Burt Hummel.

He almost forgot that they were in a _fitting room in the fucking mall_ but the sound of heels clicking on the linoleum floor outside their space reminded Sam of the fact that they could be caught and instead of being mortified, he swelled even more.

Kurt finally let go of his lips and Sam gasped out a, "Dammit, Kurt." Before he rammed his fist into his mouth as that talented mouth suddenly went down on him.

_Oh, Grilled Fucking Cheesus._

The blond jock closed his eyes against the tempting vision of Kurt sucking on his cock because he didn't want to cum just yet but damn, his baby really knew how to make him go crazy. He could win a Grammy or a Tony or any award on the planet on giving blowjobs, and Sam thanked any God or Deity for giving his boyfriend such a wonderful talent.

Kurt suddenly let his cock slip free and Sam almost pulled his head down for more when the smaller boy got a small tube out of his messenger bag on the floor and gave it to Sam, who raised an eyebrow. "You always carry this with you?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Of course! Be prepared, as the boy scouts say." Sam shook his head and poured lube onto his fingers and motioned for Kurt to straddle his lap. Wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, he lightly bit and kissed the other boy's neck as a finger was tentatively slipped into him. He hissed softly and fought to moan his boyfriend's name as two fingers came in, then three.

"Oh, God…" Kurt whimpered into Sam's ear as those fingers hit his prostate over and over with just a crook of his fingers and he bit the blond's shoulder to tell him he was ready.

Wrapping calloused hands around the smaller boy's hips, he guided him over his erection and being the helpful boyfriend that he is, Kurt grabbed a hold of his cock to let him slide in easily. Sam grinned and lavished Kurt's neck with open-mouthed kisses as his cock sunk into the boy, thrusting gently to let the other get used to the feeling, which the countertenor didn't really appreciate.

The sounds outside the fitting room seemed an entirely different world away and Kurt didn't really give a flying fuck because he needed Sam _now_ and he couldn't help lifting himself on his knees and bearing down onto the blond erratically. "If you don't hurry up, Samuel, I'm gonna scream until a bomb squad comes in and shoots us to the ground." He whispered menacingly.

Kurt's whimpers of need were pushing Sam to the edge and taking pity on his baby, he suddenly lifted them up, keeping his arms around Kurt's hips. He debated slamming him against the wall but that would make the walls shake and someone would hear them. Instead, he pushed their garments out of the way and laid his boyfriend on the floor. The fitting room wasn't that large so they didn't really have enough room to stretch out.

"You ready, baby?" Sam asked and the other nodded, cheeks stained red and a lip caught between his teeth to keep himself from screaming as the blond started thrusting fully into him and fuck it feels _so fucking good_ that Kurt stuffed the Alexander McQueen scarf wrapped around his neck into his mouth to muffle his moans.

Sam could feel clenching around his cock, signaling that Kurt was close and so he wrapped hand around the other boy's erection and stroked in time with his thrusts. Sweat was pouring down his nose and Kurt reached up, licking it off, but the new angle hit the spot so strongly that he gasped and held onto Sam's neck for dear life.

A few thrusts and muffled screams of the other's name later, Sam poured himself into the lithe body under him and Kurt practically fainted at the sudden burst of pleasure, coating his and Sam's stomachs with his essence.

Breathing harshly, Sam gave himself a few moments before pulling out of Kurt. They were silent as they cleaned themselves up with the pack of moist towelletes that the other boy always carried with him. Sam caught his lips into a sloppy kiss, "That was awesome." He murmured into the boy's lips.

"Welcome." Kurt answered.

Sam was buckling his pants while Kurt fixed their hair with a comb when they both jumped at the saleswoman's voice outside their room, "Sir, how's the fit?"

Grinning madly at each other, Kurt grabbed the leggings and opened the door. "The fit was perfect. We'll take it." Grabbing a furiously-blushing Sam's hand, he pulled them to the cashier and purchased the garment.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Keep the kum-ments coming!**


End file.
